doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Intensa mente
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2015 }}Intensa mente (Inside Out) es una película animada de Walt Disney Pictures y Pixar Animation Studios, escrita y dirigida por Pete Docter. Fue ganadora del Óscar en 2016 a "Mejor película animada" y Amy Poehler fue ganadora en el Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2016 como "Voz favorita de una película animada". Reparto Voces adicionales Canciones *''"¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?"'' **Interpretada por: Jesús Guzmán (Bing Bong) y Cristina Hernández (Alegría). Créditos Reparto (tráiler) Muestras multimedia Avances Intensa-Mente de Disney-Pixar Teaser Tráiler|Teaser Tráiler Intensa-Mente Nuevo adelanto (Doblado al español)|Teaser Tráiler 2 Intensa-mente Nuevo Tráiler Oficial (Doblado)|Teaser Tráiler 3 Clips Intensa-Mente- La travesía (Nuevo Tráiler) Intensa-Mente Primer día de clases (Doblado)-0 Intensa-Mente Memoria a largo plazo (Doblado al español) Intensa-Mente Desagrado y Furia (Doblado al español) Intensa-Mente La memoria de Riley (Doblado al español) Intensa-Mente A comer pizza (Doblado al español) Reacción al tráiler de Avengers: Era de Ultrón Intensa mente - Viendo el tráiler de Avengers Era de Ultrón - Español Latino Entrevistas Cinexesos Doblaje IntensaMente a Alegría y Tristeza (Inside Out) Entrevista|Cristina Hernández y Kerygma Flores entrevistadas por Angélica Villa. Cinexesos Intensa mente Entrevistas Doblaje 2|Mario Castañeda, Verania Ortiz y Diana Alonso entrevistados por Angélica Villa. Datos de interés Datos técnicos * Esta es la tercera película de Pixar donde los créditos de doblaje aparecen sustituyendo a los créditos del elenco original en inglés. La primera fue Valiente y la segunda es Monsters University. * Riley está inspirada en Ellie Docter, hija del director de la película (Pete Docter), quien también inspiró y además dio voz al personaje también llamado Ellie en Up: Una aventura de altura. En Latinoamérica, ambos personajes fueron interpretados por Verania Ortiz. * Esta es la doceava película de Pixar en incluir Startalents en el doblaje (en este caso, Fábio Acevedo). Sobre el reparto *Originalmente, Elsa Covián audicionó para interpretar al personaje de Tristeza, pero no pudo quedarse con el papel, el cual más tarde quedaría a cargo de Kerygma Flores. *Esta es la segunda película animada en la cual Erika Ugalde dobla a un personaje de Mindy Kaling. La primera vez fue cuando dobló a Taffyta Muttonfudge en Ralph, el demoledor. *Aunque no esta acreditada en Voces Adicionales la destacada actriz Sara Souza también interpreta una emoción, la Alegría de la profesora de Riley. *En los créditos de doblaje se menciona que el actor Mario Filio interpreto a la emoción Alegría del payaso Jangles, sin embargo se pude notar al escuchar su dialogo "Seis años en la escuela de arte para esto" que es interpretada por otro actor de doblaje. *Esta es la segunda vez que los actores Jesús Guzmán, Moisés Iván Mora, Erika Ugalde, Graciela Gámez, Moisés Palacios, Raymundo Armijo y Kerygma Flores co-participan en una película de Pixar, siendo la primera Monsters University. Sus participaciones son las siguientes: **Jesús Guzmán, quien interpretó a Terry Perry, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Bing Bong. **Moisés Iván Mora, quien interpretó a Terri Perry, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Temor. **Erika Ugalde, quien interpretó a Claire Wheeler, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Desagrado. **Graciela Gámez, quien interpretó a Carrie Williams, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Jill Andersen. **Moisés Palacios, quien interpretó a Randall, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Bill Andersen. **Raymundo Armijo, quien interpretó a Art, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Jake, un personaje secundario. **Kerygma Flores, a diferencia del resto solo participó en las voces adicionales, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Tristeza. * Cristina Hernández volvería a doblar a Alegría en el juego: Disney Infinity y en todas sus apariciones hasta el momento, incluyendo los tráilers de la película, siendo la única voz del personaje. Esta es la segunda vez que sucede así, la primera fue con el actor Sergio Bonilla, con su personaje de Remy. ** Aunque algunos miembros del elenco interpretan a sus personajes tanto en la película como en el videojuego y en el corto, solo los han doblado en un trálier. (Por ejemplo, Enrique Cervantes dobló a Furia en los primeros dos tráilers; para el tercero, el presonaje sería doblado por Jaime Vega, que también lo interpretaría en la película y en todas sus apariciones). Sobre la adaptación Nombres adaptados *''Anger'' adaptado a "Furia" *''Disgust'' adaptado a "Desagrado" *''Jangles'' adaptado a "Jingles" Nombres españolizados *''Joy'' españolizado a "Alegría" *''Sadness'' españolizado a "Tristeza" *''Fear'' españolizado a "Temor" * Diálogos suavizados: El doblaje suaviza o censura cualquier diálogo relacionado con vocabulario sóez y alguna referencia a la muerte o expresiones religiosas para hacer la película más apropiada para el público infantil. Por esta razón, la película está clasificada en Hispanoamérica como "Apta para todos los públicos", mientras que en Estados Unidos estuvo clasificada como "Guía paternal sugerida" o "PG". Estas vienen siendo las siguientes líneas: **1. Línea original de Temor:' '''Alright. We did not die today. I call that an unqualified success. (Bien. Hoy no morimos. Lo llamo un éxito sin reservas.) Línea traducida: Genial. Riley sigue aquí, yo lo considero un rotundo éxito. **2. '''Línea original de Desagrado:'' I'm telling you, it smells that something died in here. (Te estoy diciendo, huele que algo murió aquí.) '''Línea traducida:' Huele como si algo se pudrió adentro. **3. Línea original de Temor: What the heck is that? (¿Qué diablos es eso?) Línea traducida: ¿Qué es esa cosa? **4. Línea original de Tristeza: Remember the funny movie where the dog dies? (¿Recuerdas la película divertida en donde el perro se muere?) Línea traducida: ¿La película feliz de sobre el perro que al final llora? **5. Línea original de Alegría: Don't obsess over the weight of life's problems! Remember the funny movie where the dog dies! (No te obsesiones con el peso de los problemas de la vida! ¡Recuerda la película divertida donde el perro se muere!) Línea traducida: No te obsesiones sólo en los problemas de la vida! ¡Piensa en el perro que llora! **6. Línea original de Bing Bong: So long, sucker! (¡Hasta la vista, idiota!) Línea traducida: ¡Adiós, niña!) ***'Segunda línea origina'l: Well what the heck are you doing out here? (Bueno, ¿qué demonios haces aquí afuera?) Línea traducida: ¿Pero qué cosa estás haciendo aquí? ***'Tercera línea original': Who the heck is that? (¿Quién diablos es él?) Línea traducida: ¿Y quién es él? **7. Línea original de Furia: You idiot. It was a dream! (Idiota. ¡Fue un sueño!) Línea traducida: Qué tonto. ¡Fue solo un sueño! ***'Segunda línea original': This new console is a sh... (Esta nueva consola es una mie...) Línea traducida: Esta nueva consola es una... **8. Línea original de Temor: Oh, thank goodness you're back. (Oh, gracias a Dios que estás de vuelta.) Línea traducida: Oh, que bueno que volviste. **9. Línea original del Sr. Andersen: Hey, there you are. Thank goodness. (Oye, ahí estás. Gracias a Dios.) Línea traducida: Que bueno que volviste. ***Aunque también se dejaron traducidas algunas referencias como éstas: ****"¿Puedes morir después de mudarte?"'' - Temor ****"Chicos, no exageren. No morirá nadie". - Alegría ****"Ay, Dios. Se acabó". - Desagrado ****"Yo moriría por Riley" - Novio imaginario * La canción del TripleDent Gum (una parodia de Trident) se dejó en su idioma original. * Diferencias con la traducción en inglés **En la escena del primer día de clases, Desagrado dice en inglés que "Riley se verá tan bien que los otros chicos verán sus propios atuendos y vomitarán". En español, esto fue cambiado a "Riley se verá tan linda que las otras chicas querrán cambiarse de ropa". **En una escena cuando Bing Bong comienza a llorar dulces, menciona que uno de ellos es un '''dulce de leche, un dulce tradicional de origen latinoamericano. **En inglés, Temor sugiere fingir que no saben inglés para evitar hablar en clase; en español, sugiere fingir que están sordos. **Cuando las emociones de Bill intentan resolver alguna cosa por la fuerza, dicen en inglés "hacer la bota". En español, ellos dicen "ponerse firmes". **Las palabras "Wait", "Come on" y "Good job" (o también "Nice work"), fueron traducidas en español como "Alto", "Siganme" y "Bien hecho". **En inglés, cuando Bing Bong mira los fragmentos dice: "Nunca vi esto antes". En español, esto fue cambiado a "Esto nunca había pasado". **En una escena de la película, un personaje dice la frase "Forget it Jake, it's Cloudtown". Esto es una evidente referencia a la frase final de la película Chinatown. En español, sin embargo, ésta se tradujo como "Olvídalo Jake, es Nuberia", eliminando toda posible referencia a la película, pues ninguna traducción de la misma se asemeja a este nombre. **A los últimos minutos de la película, cuando se muestran las Islas de Personalidad formadas, en inglés, Tristeza menciona de una de las islas se llama "Isla del Romance, Vampiros y Tragedias". En español, el nombre de la isla fue suavizado a "Isla del Romance, Vampiros y Cosas Bonitas". Errores * Al comienzo de la película, se presenta a las "memories" como "recuerdos". Pero más tarde, tanto la palabra "thought" (pensamiento) como la palabra "memory" (recuerdo) son traducidas como "pensamiento", convirtiéndose así en un error que se usa a lo largo de la película. Esto provoca que no haya diferenciación entre el "train of thought" (tren del pensamiento) y conceptos como las "core memories" (recuerdos centrales), que son traducidos como "pensamientos centrales". ** Esto sería corregido en el videojuego, nombrando a las "memories" como "recuerdos", diferenciándolas de las "core memories" o "pensamientos centrales" * Hay un error de diálogo cuando Temor se pone nervioso al pensar de lo que había pasado fue un oso. En esa escena, después que Temor dice "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fue un oso? ¿Ya se fué?".Desagrado le responde diciendo: "No hay animales en San Francisco", y Furia contesta: "Yo ví a un señor peludo; se veía como un oso". Presuntamente, el diálogo correcto de Desagrado debería ser "No hay osos en San Francisco", siendo esta última la frase que ella dice en inglés. * En los créditos de doblaje también hay errores, pues Fábio Acevedo, Héctor Alcaraz, Verónica López Treviño y Varenka Carrillo son acreditados como Fábio Azevedo, Héctor Alcaráz y Verónica López Tréviño '''y '''Varenkka Carrillo. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Véase también *¿Primera cita de Riley? Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas animadas de Walt Disney Categoría:Películas de Pixar Animation Studios Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Drama Categoría:Familiar Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Doblajes con Startalents Categoría:Películas animadas de 2015 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas nominadas al Óscar Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Óscar Categoría:Películas nominadas al Globo de Oro Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Globo de Oro Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney XD Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TNT Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 6 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Warner Channel Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal Uno Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Andina